Broken Promises
by Todd Tobi
Summary: Please don't hate tobi.. Tobi is horrible at summaries but this is a story of love,lose,tragedy and betrayl.. Please be kind this is tobi's first story to ever be submitted with help of tobi's sissy. Zetobi at first but it will change..
1. Chapter 1

Broken Promises

"Weasel-Chan? Will tobi like school? Will people be nice to tobi?" "Yes tobi I'm sure you'll make lots of friends and if you don't you'll still have me." Itachi's mouth twitches as he smiles, a true genuine smile that only lasts for a few seconds before he goes back to the task at hand of making sure that tobi was no only presentable for his first day of high school in a baggy black sweater and bright neon orange pants completing the outfit were black combat boots with orange laces and an orange mask- that itachi had given him as a gift to hide the scars on the left side of his face that he'd gotten from a car accident that had killed his parents. Which was why he had been living with his older cousin itachi since the sixth grade. But that his school bag was packed as well,finally finishing brushing tobi's unruly black hair he quickly puts the brush away and watches as tobi runs into the small chrome kitchen eager to eat breakfast before they had to go to school which was an hour's walk away. Tobi sat on the arm of the couch quietly eating a bowl of cheerios while itachi got dressed in a long sleeved black shirt under a black sweater,black skinny jeans and black converse. After tying up his hair he heads downstairs setting his and tobi's back packs by the front door before making some toast for himself. Munching on said toast he watches as tobi practically hops into the kitchen and rinses out his bowl. "Where are you going tobi?" "Tobi is going to go brush tobi's teeth before we have to leave weasel-chan.." Tobi runs upstairs and returns a few minutes later and grabs his mask which he'd left on the arm of the couch. Putting it on carefully he grabs itachi's hand regardless or whether or not he'd finished his his toast and starts pulling him towards the door. Only giving him a few minutes to grab their backpacks (Retie tobi's shoes) before heading out the door on their trek to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Promises

Chapter 2

After getting their schedules tobi follows itachi into their first period classroom skipping merrily and grinning beneath his mask. Once in the classroom tobi stares at all the new faces through the hole in the right side of his mask as itachi hands his and tobi's schedules to a skinny red headed teacher in a black dress with dark eyes who kept sneaking glances at tobi a look of disgust and hidden curiosity reflecting in her eyes but otherwise she kept her face blank"Tobi you'll sit next to Zetsu...Zetsu raise your hand.." Tobi blinks and blushes beneath his mask as a tall male half of his face coal black the other snow white golden amber eyes stare at tobi half hidden under short spiky green hair. The male wore all black and had his desk as close to the only window in the room as possible the rays of sunlight turning his hair black,slowly the male raises his hand stifling a small yawn from escaping his lips. "Itachi you'll sit behind zetsu.." Tobi fidgets with his backpack as his cousin gently pushes him to his seat handing him a small bag of cookies to ease his nervousness. Itachi sat behind zetsu but kept a careful eye on tobi until the bell rang,gritting his teeth he leads tobi to the lockers for his P.E. class and after making sure he had everything left him and rushed off to get to his own class on time. -

'I wonder why weasel-chan seems so upset... Tobi hopes tobi didn't do anything wrong to make him like that..' Tobi squeaks softly as he bumps into someone on his way to his locker and gets knocked to the floor. "Oh! Tobi sorry tobi wasn't wasn't watching where tobi was going.." slowly he gets up and heads to his locker not noticing that it was zetsu whom he had bumped into and the same zetsu who followed him to his locker a lustful glint in his eyes as he watches tobi who takes off his socks and shoes carefully setting them in his locker before turning around, his visible eye widen and he gasps softly as he slammed into his locker not even getting time to see his attacker before his eye is covered and a pair of lips smash against his bruising the fragile skin. A loud yelp comes from tobi as he feels his pants being pulled down and a soft hand roughly gripping his member through the fabric of his boxers squeezing the organ tightly causes tobi to scream before he's punched in the face and stomach before being dropped unceremoniously onto the floor landing on his stomach with a muffled thud. His stomach and back are black with bruises,his cheek was swollen from where he'd been punched and his lips were swollen as well and bleeding from the harsh treatment of the kiss. His mask strangely had been set carefully in his locker though he couldn't remember taking it off. He slowly dresses himself and looks around frantically to make sure that his attacker was truly gone before slowly limping to the nurse's office but he merely tells the woman that he had fallen and bit his lip, clicking her tongue the woman sews closed the deep gash on both his upper and lower lip before laying him down on a small cot and handing him a bag of ice. Tobi turns away from the woman thanking her quietly before setting the ice pack on his face and falling into a deep fretful sleep to the sound of the clicking of computer keys and whirling on the air conditioner.


End file.
